Invisible Touch
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Hershel Layton has a typical college experience with his girl, Claire Foley, in the university library. Library Books Hershel Layton Claire Desk Public Fuck College School Blow Job Edging Ass Figuring Shelves Orgasm Cum Masturbating Masturbation Outter Finish Female


Scene opens on the Gressenheller University library. Hershel is sitting at a table, merrily reading an advanced chemistry textbook. Claire enters the library and scans the room, looking for her male companion. She quickly finds him, skips over to him and pulls up a chair next to him.

"Hello, Hershel!" she smiles.

"Oh, Claire! Hello!" he happily exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just attempting to find something new here. Yet I keep re-reading the same books as always."

"Well it is a library, my dear," Hershel chuckles. "Not exactly what I'd consider the forefront of modern literature."

"I suppose you're right. Although there is one item I keep checking out every time."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"You, Hershel."

Hershel looks up at Claire, cheeks blushing candy apple red.

"Claire," he sighs, "you know how compliments embarrass me..."

"Why do you think I compliment you," she winks. "I love how cute you look when you get all flustered."

Hershel looks down at his book, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"Mind if I borrow some of your time?" she asks.

"Anything for you, Claire," he replies, closing his book.

"Wonderful! Follow me."

Claire takes Hershel by the hand and leads him up a set of stairs to the second floor. They both giggle as they trot up and down the halls, eventually stopping at one particular aisle.

"The biography section? What's so special here? No one ever comes back here."

"Exactly," Claire smiles, leading him down the row of books.

"Needing a particular book for your research? I know how precise that Dimitri can b-"

Claire spins around and places her arms around Layton's neck.

"Honestly, Hershel, I couldn't care less about that man or my research. All I want is a mental break, and I'd just assume take it with you."

"Oh," Hershel replies, "well, how shall we, you know, going about getting you a break?"

Claire places her lips on his, and Hershel embraces her body tightly with his own arms. They share a passionate kiss, parting their lips after Claire feels a warm growth around her mid-section.

"I think part of you knows what I need," she smiles, rubbing her hand over his bulge.

"Well, I, uh, it's a, um, normal response for a male to, uh, have when a particular female is found, uh, atractive by that male, and, uh-OH MY!"

Hershel feels Claires warm silky hands travel down his pants and rub the skin ever so softly.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Claire smiles.

"I'm...I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. I've never...you know...been with someone in a public setting before."

"Well, how about I help you with that," she winks.

She unbuttons her jacket and blouse, and tosses her shoes into a small pile in the corner.

"Sh-should I take off something too?" Hershel nervously asks.

"I'm certainly not going to be the only half-naked one here, am I?" Claire slyly questions, snapping open her bra.

"Oh, uh, right, right!"

Hershel grabs the waistbands of his pants and boxers, swiftly pulling them to the ground. His half-erect trouser snake bounces in the cool library air, now free of its fabric jail.

"Mmm, that's more like it." Claire moves in close, pressing her chest against his and grabbing hold of his dick and slowly stroking the skin up and down. "So how can I make you more relaxed?"

"I uhh well uhh..."

"Yes?"

"Uhh...the uhh..."

"Mmm hmm?" she coos, speeding up her wrist.

"I...I'm...g-gonna..."

Claire lets go of Hershel.

"Ah ah ah...we don't want to ruin these precious books, would we?"

She gets onto her knees, giggling to herself as looks at the pulsing manhood.

"I...I don't think this is the time for finding humor, Claire," Hershel pants aloud.

"Oh, relax Hershel," Claire replies. "Let's just have a little bit of fun."

Claire purses her lips and blows on the tip of Hershel's cock. He shivers from the cold sensation. Claire smiles at his reaction, then opens her mouth, slowly enveloping his whole length. Hershel breathes deeply as her tongue slithers from slide to side around his shaft. Claire starts rocking her head back and forth, maintaining suction as she goes.

"Oh, Claire," Hershel breathes, "you're always so amazing at this...don't slow down..."

Hershel runs his fingers through her hair, placing them around her head, so as to control her movement. He bucks his hips forward while pushing her head to the hilt of his dick. After a moment, Hershel gives one large thrust, pressing her head against his torso permanently. She feels the warm liquid shoot from his cock into the back of her throat, coating it slowly as it drips. Hershel lets go of her head and pulls the still-throbbing dick out of her mouth, resting on one of the shelves behind him. Claire wipes the saliva from around her mouth and pulls on Hershel's collar, bring him down to the floor.

"A true gentleman always lets a lady finish before resting," she smiles, before quickly turning around and getting on all fours.

"I don't know if I have the energy after that," Hershel wheezes.

Claire lifts her skirt up, sticking her thumbs inside the elastic of her panties, slowly pulling them down.

"Oh, but I think you do," Claire coos.

"...I...uh...ok..."

He grabs hold of his still-erect cock, giving it a few quick strokes as he aims the head at the female before him.

"Also, not to rush you, but I do have a class to be at in twenty minutes."

"Oh, right! Sorry," Hershel gasps. "I'm just, uh, gonna, umm..."

"May I?" Claire slyly smiles, shifting her hips up and down.

"Y-yes, please," Hershel responds, letting his voice trail off.

Claire pushes her hips backwards, engulfing Hershel's cock with her warm, wet pussy.

"Ohhhhh, yes," she moans. "That's the feeling I've been needing."

"I'm so happy I can help," Hershel grunts. "Although I'm afraid due to my previous experience, I may not be able to-"

"Less talking, more uterine orgasms," she interrupts, pushing her rear end against Hershel's hips.

"Right, sorry."

Hershel picks up his pace, attempting to penetrate his lover deeper with each thrust.

"Now you've got it!" Claire encourages, grabbing hold of the bookshelves for stability. "Now put your finger in my ass."

"I...uh...are you sure? I mean, put it in dry?"

"Then lick it first if you're so worried about it," she commands. "Just do it! I'm almost there!"

"Ok!" Hershel replies, sliding his finger in his mouth a few times, before sliding it into her tight asshole.

"Mmm yes!" Claire groans. "That's it! Keep going! I'm think I'm...I'm...AHHH!"

Claire's body begins pulsing as she is overcome with pleasure. Hershel continues his penetration technique, speeding up as her voice trails off. Her body eventually gives out and falls flat on the floor, sliding away from Hershel. Her body twitches on the floor, her mind gone from carnal ecstasy she just took part in.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Hershel sighs, out of breath.

'F...f...for w...what?" Claire asks, attempting to pick her head up off the carpet.

"For this!" Hershel grunts, tensing up as a stream of cum shoots from his tip and onto her back. Claire shivers, feeling the warm fluid slide around on her spine.

"Did you just...jerk off on my back, Hershel?" Claire smiles, biting her lower lip.

"I...I'm sorry," Hershel replies, lowering his head in shame. "Now you'll have to go class with that sticky substance bothering you..."

Claire flips over on her back.

"Forget the class...I just wanna fool around with you till they accidentally lock us in here at night," Claire responds, opening her legs wide, exposing the folds of her pussy again. Hershel stares back at Claire, mouth agape.

"...if...that's what you want..."

"Give me that invisible touch, Hershel...touch me like no other man ever could..."

"Yes, Claire," Hershel smiles, mounting her and slowly thrusting his stiffened cock back inside.

"Bet you I'll cum first," Claire smiles.

"I'm counting on it," Hershel replies, planting a sensual kiss on Claire's lips.

-THE END-


End file.
